Size Matters
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: Summer has an eating dissorder. She wants to be skinny and like all the other girls Freddy has dated in the past. What will happen when she takes it TOO far?
1. What Size?

**Disclaimer: Its fanfiction. Enough said. Although I wish I owned Kevin Clark…damn….**

**Authors note: Okay, this is my first SoR that I've posted. But I HAVE been reading a lot from this section. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter One- What Size?

"Hey Honey, what size do you need?" A woman short raven hair asked her daughter who was currently in a dressing room.

"Seven!" A voice said faintly, as it was drowned out at the large oak door.

The woman was shocked, "Honey; we went shopping last week and you were a nine." She said.

A girl with long raven hair and deep brown eyes. She was 5 feet 3 inches with a petite figure. "Mom, these don't fit!" She said showing her mother the too big pants she had on.

"What size are those?" She asked and looked at the tag. "Nine's? How can that be?" She asked herself walking in search for a size three.

The girl closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror. _Still need to loose some weight_ she thought turning to look at her stomach which was flat. She looked at her legs, _Definitely need to size those down_ she thought looking at her soccer legs, which were skinny and toned from running almost every day.

"Here." Her mother had handed her some jeans over the top of the door. "Thanks!" She said and tired them on. She was loosing weight fast, and needed new clothes every week. "Perfect fit." She said.

She emerged from the changing room a while later, bumping into someone. "Oh! Hey Freddy!" She greeted.

A boy about to be the age of 17 (who just got his license) who had spiked with tons of gel, and also had that badass look to him looked at her. "Hey Tink." He greeted with a smile only she saw. He usually gave people the famous Freddy Jones smirk.

She looked at him, "Why are you here?" She asked observing the girls clothes.

"Avery." He mentioned to his sister who was 2 years younger.

Summer smiled at the girl who had come over. She had long blonde hair and emerald eyes and was wearing a short skirt and a flashy top. "Hey Avery!" She said hugging her.

"Hey Sum! You look great have you been loosing weight?" She asked looking up and down at Summer.

Summer smiled. Someone had finally noticed. "Really?" She asked innocently. "I do? Yeah, I have been loosing a little."

Avery returned the smile, "Well we have to go." She said mentioning to Freddy. "Hey!" She had an idea, "why don't you ditch your mom and come shopping with me?" She asked.

"Sure!" Summer said, as her Mom came into sight and waved her good-bye.

"This would look great on you!" Avery said holding up a skirt for Summer to try on. "Here." She handed it to her.

"Okay, I'll try it on." She said and walked into the dressing room. "Av!" She yelled. "Its too big!"

"Impossible Summer. It's a nine. We ware the same size." She replied.

Summer stepped out of the dressing rooms and showed her the mini jean skirt. "Here." She handed her a dress that was black and was smaller than what the skirt had been, "Try this on. It should be your size."

She walked into the dressing rooms and tired on the dress. She walked out, knowing that she looked great.

Summer cast a look at Freddy who was now paying attention as seeing Summer in the dress. "What do you think?" She asked doing a spin for them.

"Whoa." Freddy said wide eyed at her.

Avery squealed, "You HAVE to buy it!" She said with clothes in her hand.

Summer smiled happy of their reaction and walked back into the dressing room.

Five hours later, they arrived at Summer's house. "See later Summer!" Freddy and Avery said and waved as Freddy drove off down the street.

Summer walked into her house and into the bathroom. She tried on the dress she had bought. She smiled as she thought of the memory when Freddy saw her.

_The more weight I loose, the more Freddy will like me!_ She thought. She stepped on the scale. It read, 130. "Damn." She muttered unsatisfied.

"Summer! Dinner!" Her mom called up the stairs.

"Coming!" She yelled back and changed into her normal clothes.

After a dinner of chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans she yet again walked into the bathroom. She imminently went to the toilet lifted up the seat and stuck her finger down her throat, making herself throw up. She constantly stuck her finger in there, making her throw up more and more until she couldn't.

She then cleaned herself up and walked back into her room, ready for some sleep.

"Freddy?" Avery asked that night before going to bed.

"What?" He said yelling across the hall to where his sister's room was.

"Didn't Summer look weird today?" She asked recalling the image of Summer.

"No. She looked hot!" He replied enthusiastically.

He could hear Avery scoff. "She looked too skinny."

Freddy rolled his eyes, "No such thing Av!" He said. "Good-night."

"She was definitely-" Avery continued as if she hadn't heard the goodnight.

"Goodnight!" He said once again rolling over in his bed.

Avery groaned, "Night."

Freddy rolled over on his back and looked at the ceiling. Summer did look skinner than what he last saw her, which was last week. But god, did she look great! He fell asleep with the image of her floating him his mind.

**I would like 5 reviews at least before I update again. What did you all think? PLEASE tell me (in a review that is)! Pretty please with sugar on top?**

**Lotz of love,**

**Kelsey **


	2. Looking Good!

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Sal- yeah, I haven't read any either; so that's why I wrote it!

YoUrMyOnLyOnE- I hope so too!

Syant Jimmy- You'll just have to read to find out!

I am not a chipmunk- thanks for pointing that out! Never noticed it…is it that creepy?

**Okay, on with the chapter now! I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter Two- Looken Good!

Summer walked into school well aware of the rumors and talk about her. She couldn't deny it; she liked having people talk about her. She had always been the preppy band manager and now; she was making a name for herself.

She walked further down the hall, arriving at room 113 otherwise known as History class. She opened the door and walking into the room full of people staring at her. The bell had rung a minute ago and she was late. Summer Hathaway was LATE.

"Good morning Summer, glad for you to join us." The teacher greeted. "You are late; I will be marking it down." She said sternly.

Summer kept walking to the back of the room ignoring what the teacher said and took a seat next to Katie and behind Freddy. On her right Zack called her name, "Hey Tink. You look great." He said.

She flashed a smile at him, "Thanks!" She said and then added, "Band practice today at 3. Don't forget!"

Throughout class, she was getting stares, and heard her name mentioned many times. She smiled satisfyingly, knowing she was no longer the 'preppy band manager'.

In the girls bathroom during third period Katie had brought Tomica in to talk with her. "Have you seen Summer?" Katie asked her.

Tomica replied, "The girl is way to skinny."

Katie sighed, "I know. And she's really pale."

Tomica smiled sadly, "You don't think she's anorexic do you?"

Katie thought for a moment. "No. She ate at my house during this summer and she ate a good helping of everything." Katie looked horrified at her next thought.

Tomica seemed to be reading her mind. "No, she wouldn't use drugs…" she said faintly. She then added, "Would she?"

At 4:00 the band decided to take a break. Summer went to use the bathroom. Katie and Tomica took full advantage of this moment and ran to Summer's bag.

"Find anything?" Katie asked.

"No." Tomica muttered.

"Find what?" A voice said from behind.

They turned around to see Zack. "Uhh…" Tomica started.

Zack looked at Katie. He always had the ability to get things out of Katie. He knew what to ask and knew what to say to his girlfriend.

Katie sighed, "Drugs."

Just then Summer emerged from the bathroom and they all scurried as she yelled, "Rock Positions!" Summer pulled out her clipboard and looked at everyone. They knew it was business when she had her clipboard.

"I have something to tell you all." She said with a straight face. "We're going on tour!" She said finally broke out into a smiled. Everyone cheered. "But not until January. We have our first show on New Years Eve and we finish June."

"Where are we playing?" Katie asked.

"That's is the best part! We have two months here in the U.S. a month in the U.K. and we travel all over Europe!" She said happily.

Everyone was cheering and very happy. "We have a lot to do before then. We only have 4 months to get things ready!" She said in a business tone that everyone had come to know and love.

After practice when it was 6:00 Zack walked Katie home. "Why were you looking for drugs in Summer's bag?" He questioned.

"Have you seen her? She looks totally…" Katie couldn't find he word.

"Summer looks fine! Or so Freddy says." He added on seeing Katie's glare.

"She's way to thin." Katie said. "She's not anorexic or anything." She said turning up her driveway.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Zack reassured her as they reached her front door. He gave her a reassuring kiss and then she walked inside but not before she bid him goodbye.

Freddy had offered to drive Summer home and she accepted. "You know Tink," he said looking at her, "you look great. You've changed. You're different."

Summer smiled. "Different how?" She said. She knew what he meant she wanted to hear him say it.

"You seem freer, more open minded." He said.

Summer was disappointed. Freddy noticed her mind, not her. "Oh. I suppose Im not so uptight." Freddy stopped the car in her driveway and she got out biding him a goodbye.

She stood in front of the mirror and frowned. She wasn't skinny enough for Freddy. He would never notice her if she wasn't skinny and pretty. So she did what she had made a habit of, she stuck her finger down her throat and threw up.

Summer had stepped on the scale; 125. She had lost 5 pounds in two days. This wasn't enough…she had to loose more. She had to get Freddy Jones.

**So there is the second chapter for you! Tell me what you think in a review please! **

**Lotz of love-**

**Kelsey**


	3. You Okay?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

Waterbug7- Thanks for the compliment! Spelling's not my thing!

Syant Jimmy- ") We all make mistakes!

Vampirehelsing- I was wondering when you were going to show up:D

Mark- Thanks so much! I was talking to my guy friends and we were talking about Lindsay Lohan and I was like, "She's way to thin." They all said, "No such thing." So I must give this is a site I recommend to learn about eating disorders and chat about them. That is where I got all my recourses to come later in the story!

I also just want to say that this story, yes I am writing for enjoyment; but also have true facts, and Im trying to make this as realistic as I can. So, I'm warning you some things might scare you; they may give you the creeps or something else.

**Okay, now onto chapter three! I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter Three- You Okay?

"See ya mom!" Summer yelled running out of the house upon hearing a car horn beep, which she assumed to be Freddy's.

Summer had liked Freddy sense they had started the band. She loved the way when he played the drums he would have a little twitch. She loved his smirk and his 'too good for you' attitude. But there was one problem; he didn't like her.

Why? Why didn't he like her? She looked at his past girlfriends. They were all blonde bimbos with big boobs and a cute butt. But most of all, they were skinny. Summer knew what kind of girl Freddy liked; and was determined to be the girl he wanted.

"Hey Tink!" He greeted her as she got into the passenger seat.

"Morning Spazzy." She greeted as well. She chuckled upon seeing his drum sticks on the dashboard.

"What?" He asked. "I never go anywhere with out them."

Summer laughed openly. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes, recalling the times he had threatened someone with his sticks saying, 'I'll shove them down your throat!'

"Here we are." He announced as they pulled into Horace Green High and pulled into a parking spot.

"Unfortunately." Summer muttered and got out of the car.

Freddy came over and threw his arm around her saying enthusiastically, "My dear Summer; school is a place to learn and open our minds! Not a place to dread!" Summer laughed remembering the time she said that to Freddy. He continued, "We roam the halls to this school for a higher education!" He removed his arm and said, "History class first."

"Why do you remember that?" She asked scared at the thought that she said that years ago.

"Don't know." He said looking as if he was trying to recall it.

Summer turned the corner, yet Freddy kept straight. "Freddy!" she called. He looked back, "History is this way!" She said.

Freddy shrugged, "And?" he asked smirking.

Summer caught his drift and walked the direction Freddy was headed. "What, Zack is skipping too?" She asked.

"And Katie." He said and turned the corner. Summer rolled her eyes, this was going to be a day to remember.

Zack, Freddy, Katie and Summer sat outside underneath a huge oak tree, which no one came around or could see around creating the perfect hideout.

"I cannot wait for the tour!" Katie said happily as she leaned against Zack using his chest as a pillow.

"I know. I've always wanted to go to Europe." Zack said agreeing running his hands through Katie's hair.

Summer felt a bit dizzy and her vision blurred. "Tink?" Asked Katie worried.

Summer snapped out of it and looked at everyone. "What?" She asked.

"You…" Zack started. He shook his head, "Nothing, never mind."

Just then, as if on cue the bell had rung, signaling that school was over.

"I can't believe we spent all day here!" Katie said standing up.

Freddy chucked, "Well; you did fall asleep for a while! Let's go Tink." He said to Summer and walked over to his car.

That night Summer did what she did every night; she lifted the toilet seat and threw up. Something was different…there was blood. Summer stuck her finger down again; more blood.

"Summer?" Her mother was knocking at the bathroom door. "You okay? I thought I heard you throw up!"

"Y-yeah I'm fine." She said shaking, looking at the blood in horror.

"Tell me if you need anything!" Her mother said and Summer could hear her footsteps become distant.

"Blood?" She asked herself. She shook it off and stood up; washed her face and looked in the mirror. When did her teeth look so…weird? She stepped on the scale; 124? She only lost one pound? No, this wont do. She thought.

She went downstairs and picked up some crackers and ate them. Immediately she ran to the toilet and threw it all up. This will work…she thought, and continued to eat.

"Summer?" Summer's eyes fluttered open, she found that she way laying on her couch, with her mom at her side. "Are you okay?"

Summer remembered that she was in the bathroom and felt dizzy. She had fainted. "Here, why don't you eat something?" Her mother offered crackers.

Summer stood up, "Uh- no thanks mom. I'll just go to bed now." And walked up the stairs to her room, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay people, there is your chapter. I've got tons of ideas! So review please! **

**Lotz of love,**

**Kelsey**


	4. Breakfast, Lunch and a Dinner

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

Vampirehelsing- I meant that you always review at least a chapter of a story and review. You have to remember; she doesnt think that it's bad...she wants to get skinnier. She doesnt think that it's bad...she thinks that she's losing the weight ten times faster. Although it IS unhealthy!

Syant Jimmy- Yeah, I've done that before too...the burping thing. To answer your question about Freddy, see Summer had lost like 10 pounds, but Freddy likes the way she looks. She's not TOO thin for her height. (I checked on it! while I did mine...) Funny you should mention clothes...(read the chapter to find out what I'm talking about!) Poshh? hmm...maybe I'll mention that later for shopping...

i am not a chipmunk- Yeah, your right! Well, she really liked Freddy...would I NEVER let something bad happen to her? Well...I wouldnt let her die! Let's leave it at that!

mAzDa-ChiCk- Glad you like it! Hope you keep reading...and reviewing!

**Okay, here's your chapter! (which is a bit long...) Enjoy! (hehe guess what? I'm watching School of Rock as I write this!)**

Chapter Four- Breakfast, Lunch and a Dinner

"Okay guys! Take it from the top!" Summer yelled at the band.

"Summer! I'm starving!" Dewey complained. Summer rolled her eyes.

"Go get something to eat!" She said dismissing him.

"Summer, you KNOW I don't have anything to eat!" He said. "Wait! We'll all go out to dinner! Spazzy's treat!" He yelled and dashed out the door, as the band followed.

"Tink? Tink?" Freddy asked waving his hand in front of her face. "You okay?" He asked looking her over.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked opening the menu, not feeling dizzy anymore.

"You were just out of it that's all." He said and shrugged.

FOUR MONTHS LATER:

"YES! Tour day!" Freddy said running laps around the bus, happy to get away from home.

"Come on Spazzy!" Katie said guiding him onto the bus. "Save your energy for drumming!"

"Okay; let's go!" Summer said to the driver.

" CALIFORNIA HERE WE COME!" Marta yelled and Dewey stepped on the gas.

**An hour later: **

"Are we there yet?" Freddy asked.

"No." Everyone said together.

**2 hours later:**

"Are we there yet?" Freddy asked.

"No." Everyone said together.

**4 hours later:**

"Are we there yet?" Freddy asked.

"No." Everyone said together.

**6 hours later:**

"Are we there yet?" Freddy asked.

"No." Everyone said together.

**8 hours later:**

"Are we there yet?" Freddy asked.

"SHUT UP!" They all said.

"Hey guys, we are stopping for food." That's all Zack and Freddy needed to hear. They dashed out the bus, knocking over people in the process.

"We had food on the bus; why didn't they eat that?" Katie asked walking off the bus.

"Katie…your boyfriend eats like a pig." Tomica announced.

Katie sighed, "Got to love him." She said. "Summer, that's a lot of food you're eating, how can you hold it down?"

As if on cue, Summer leapt up from her seat. She ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"You okay?" Marta, Tomica and Katie asked knocking on the door to the bathroom stall.

"Too much food." Replied Summer. She stuck her finger down her throat and threw up some more, until there was nothing left.

"You okay Tink?" Freddy asked as they walked back to the bus.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, but was feeling the exact opposite. "Let's get back to the bus!" She said happily.

"Okay everyone!" Summer announced later that night. "We have to make sleeping arrangements."

"I say..." Freddy started.

"Freddy- no one wants to know what you have to say." Marta said interrupting Freddy.

"There are 8 of us. 5 girls, 3 boys. And there are 6 beds." Summer said, pointing out the problem.

"Katie and me will share." Zack said his arm around Katie.

"Okay, who else wants to share?" Summer asked looking at everyone. "Some one has to!"

Everyone looked at Freddy. He groaned, "Fine. I'll share with you Tink."

Summer rolled her eyes. _He sounds happy_ she thought and then said, "Spazzy, you can share with anyone."

He shrugged, "I know."

"Zack I swear to God, if you try anything." Katie said warningly as she got into the queen bed.

Zack held his hands up, "Not with people present." Everyone laughed as they got into their own beds.

"Night Tink." Freddy said facing the opposite way that she was.

With a hint of disappointment, she replied, "Night Spazzy."

The next morning, Dewey came into the room area on the bus yelling, "LET'S ROCK!" In the process of yelling this, 8 pillows from 8 different people hit him. "Okay people. Up up up!"

Tomica groaned, but was the first one up, followed by Marta, Lawrence was next, then Alicia. Tomica opened the curtains, and sunlight poured in. Zack groaned and burred his head into Katie's chest.

Katie chuckled, "Get up!" She said and got out of bed.

"Summer." Freddy said groggily. Summer didn't move. He shook her. "Summer." She still didn't move. Freddy groaned and fell back against the pillow. "Ow." He winced as Summer rolled over.

"What?" Zack said, upon hearing Freddy's 'Ow.'

"She's lying on my arm." Freddy said. Indeed, Freddy's arm was around her waist, and Summer was lying on her back.

"Here, let me wake her up." Katie said walking over in her Led Zepplin shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Katie walked over to her ear and screamed, "YOUR LATE FOR CLASS!" Summer immediately shot up and bolted out of the bed. Everyone laughed and went back to getting ready.

"Here." Zack said laying eggs in front of Freddy.

"You can cook?" He asked.

"Yeah, dont tell anyone." He said.

"Ew! Freddy!" Katie said as she saw Freddy mounding salt on his eggs.

"What? Im a salt-aholic." He said shrugging.

"Summer? You sure you're okay?" Tomica asked as Summer emerged from the bathroom.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"You're pale, and you look so thin." Katie said.

"And you just threw up." Marta said.

"Yeah. Must have been Zack's eggs I had." She shrugged. Freddy looked at his eggs and pushed them away.

"Come on! We have to go shopping!" Summer said happily.

"You have enough clothes!" Freddy complained.

"We have a formal dinner to go to. And I doubt that you have a tux in your suitcase." Summer said walking off the bus.

**3 hours later-**

"Haven't you girls found a dress you girls found a dress yet?" Zack complained.

"Summer! Try this one on! You always look good in strapless!" Katie said picking up a deep red dress.

"Okay." She said and took it into the dressing rooms. She came out, "PERFECT!" All the girls yelled. After they purchased the dresses each girl picked out they left.

"Okay, let's go check-in." Freddy said.

"Oh no Spazzy. We have to get your tux." Summer said taking the collar of his shirt and dragging him into a store.

"No." He said shaking his head as Summer held up a tux to him.

"No." Zack said as Katie held up a tux.

"Yes." They said in unison and pushed them into dressing rooms.

"See, is that so bad?" Katie asked as Zack emerged from the dressing room.

"How do you tie this thing?" Freddy said attempting to tie his tie.

Summer chuckled, "Here, let me help you."

"Ow. It's too tight!" Freddy complained.

"Freddy!" She said in warning and he shut up immediately.

"Are we done yet?" Zack complained.

"Yes, go change." Katie said. They didn't have to be told twice.

"So, when's this 'dinner'?" Katie asked.

"Sunday night." She said. "It's a charity benefit." She said adding the last part as if she didn't care.

"Let's go eat. Im starving." Freddy said.

"Well, if you had eaten breakfast..." Zack started.

"What? Those poisoned eggs?" He asked.

"They were not poisoned!" Zack cried in outrage.

"Yes they were! Even Summer can agree!" Freddy said. "Right Summer?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." She said, feeling dizzy again. "Lets just go."

As everyone was finishing their lunch Summer excused herself to the bathroom.

"Has anyone noticed that Summer goes to the bathroom after every meal?" Tomica pointed out.

"No." Everyone said and shrugged, everyone except Katie.

"Has anyone noticed her teeth have gotten...rotten?" Katie asked everyone.

"No." Everyone but Tomica said.

"That she's pale?" Tomica offered.

"No." Yet again everyone said.

Tomica and Katie groaned and sat back. "Hey Posh, Turkey sub..." Freddy started.

"Call me that and I'll shove those sticks down your throat!" Tomica warned him.

"I know you guys are worried about her, but she's fine." He shrugged.

"Yeah, Im sure you think so." Zack muttered. Freddy punched him in the arm.

"Ohhh...does Freddy have a crush on a certain band manager?" Katie asked sing-songy.

Just them Summer came back to the table. "Hey guys. What are we all talking about?"

"Just how Spazzy here-" Zack started.

"Let's go." Freddy interrupted and stood up.

FRIDAY NIGHT:

"Okay, everyone here?" Summer asked.

Freddy came up and out his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

She took a deep breath, "Yeah Im..." but she didn't get to finish, she fainted.

Summer's eyes slowly opened to see Freddy's face. "I take it you're not okay!" He said and handed her a glass of water.

She looked at her watch, "You're late! Go get on the stage!" She ushered them onto the stage.

Freddy stayed behind for a second, "What happened? Why'd you faint?"

"I was…parched." She said lamely.

Freddy eyed her and stood up. "Alright." He kissed her cheek, "Feel better."

_Whoa. Why did I just kiss her?_ He asked himself, as he walked onto stage with 10,000 fans screaming his name.

**Hey everyone! There is your fourth chapter! They're on tour now, and things will start to get noticeable about Summer, there will be more romance, and more drama! **

**Whats up?I was checking my hit list. They are slowley decreasing! And just wondering; if you guys want to review! All you have to say is "cool. update soon" and stuff like that. Im not expecting a big long review! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**-Kelsey-**


	5. A Plane, a Taxi and a Hospital

**Thanks once again to all of my reviewers!**

Saynt Jimmy- A little rambling in the review huh? lol. Its okay, I do it all the time! Well I hope that girl doesn't cut and stops being a bitch! Here's the chapter!

Vampirehelsing- You know, I wasn't going to say anything but your right! No just kidding.

Mark- Eventually she did….Thanks!

Spandex Monkey Man- I have to say...interesting name there...anyways thanks so much for the review! Glad you like it!

**Okay everyone, here's your chapter! It's long! Over 1,300 words! Whoo! Its like a record for me!**

Chapter Five- A Plane, a Taxi and a Hospital

"Im so bloated." Summer complained that night.

"Period?" Tomica asked, and Summer nodded her head in response.

"Summer, it's the end of the month." Katie explained.

"So?" Summer asked.

"So, you had your period at the beginning of the last month, and then the month before that, you had it in the middle. What's up?" Katie asked.

"Nothing. I have no clue what you're talking about!" She replied and stormed out.

That Sunday night, the charity dinner was in effect and the whole band attended.

"Summer?" Alicia asked.

"Hmm?" She answered.

"You look like skin and bones." She said looking Summer.

"No I don't!" Summer said storming off. _How could she say that? I look fat!_ Summer said in her mind.

"Hey, dance with me." Freddy whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

"Sure." She replied and took his offering hand.

"You sure know how to dance!" Summer said enjoying her dance with Freddy.

"Yes, well that is one thing I learned from finishing school!" Freddy said and spun her around._ God she's thin...maybe there is such a thing as being too thin..._

"Charming your way through dance? Very clever!" She said to him.

Freddy shrugged, "It's a gift!" And spun her once again, and finished with a dip.

THAT FRIDAY:

"Come on people! On stage on stage! Zack, stop sucking face with Katie and get out there!" Summer said before they went on.

"Summer, we have to talk." Freddy said pulling her aside.

"What? Your about to go on!" She said following him.

"Okay, I don't know how to say this, so I'll just come right out and say it. Are you bulimic?"

"What?" Summer asked.

"Do you have an eating disorder?" He asked looking into her eyes.

Summer laughed, "No."

"Okay, sorry. Well, I have to go." Freddy said and ran onto stage once again.

"Great show guys!" Summer clapped as they came backstage, finishing in the U.S.A. "Now lets go get some rest. We've got a flight to London early in the morning."

"Come on Summer, just one beer?" Freddy pleaded.

Katie snickered behind Summer. "No Freddy. No one needs a hung over Drummer." and left.

"I said one!" Freddy said running after her.

"Just one? One turns into two, which turns into three and then before you know it you'll be drunk!" She explained.

"I promise! I'll stop at one!" He pleaded.

"Keep telling yourself that Spazzy." She said and walked towards the bus.

"UP UP UP!" Summer said jumping on people's beds, bouncing on one then jumping to the next.

"OW!" Zack winced holding his side. "Summer could you watch where you're jumping?"

Summer jump on her own bed, which she shared with Freddy and sat on him, "Come on get up." She said.

"Summer! Get off me!" He groaned.

She scoffed and got up, "Fine." She said moodily and went off.

On the plane, Katie sat next to Zack who was sitting by the window. In front of them were Marta and Tomica. Behind Zack and Katie were Alicia and Lawrence. Behind them was Freddy and Summer.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are about to take off, please fasten your seatbelt." A voice on the intercom said.

The plane was in motion and Summer buried her head in Freddy's chest and had a death grip on his arm.

Freddy chuckled, "Do you not like flying Tink?" He asked and the plane had hit an angle.

"No." She muttered and shook her head.

Freddy chuckled once more and held her. _Security reasons._ He told himself.

Halfway through the trip, Summer was asleep, along with the majority of the band. Freddy took this as the perfect opportunity and pulled out his laptop. He searched for 'eating disorders' and found one on bulimic people.

He saw some symptoms and read them to himself:

"Mood swings

Bloating or stomach problems

Bloodshot eyes

Irregular periods

Increased energy, activity, and restlessness

Excessively "high," overly good, euphoric mood

Extreme irritability

Racing thoughts and talking very fast, jumping from one idea to another

Distractibility, can't concentrate well

Little sleep needed

Unrealistic beliefs in one's abilities and powers

Poor judgment

Spending sprees

A lasting period of behavior that is different from usual

Increased sexual drive

Abuse of drugs, particularly cocaine, alcohol, and sleeping medications

Provocative, intrusive, or aggressive behavior

Denial that anything is wrong

Sore throat and or swollen throat"

Freddy sighed to himself. She had some symptoms. But she told him that she didn't have a problem. He put all of his trust in her, and hoped for the best.

He kept reading, a section called, "side effects"

" Damage to the heart

Changes in or loss of menstrual cycle

Erosion of the teeth and gums

Kidney problems

Intestinal ulcers

Constipation

Deteriorating hair and nail quality

Insomnia

Skin rash or dry skin

Memory loss, slowness of thought

Moodiness

Depression

Indecisiveness, lack of concentration "

Justthen Summer awoke. "What you looking at?" She asked.

He shut the screen, "Just reviews about how great we were." He said and smirked.

"You know you guys were great last night...How many pairs of drum sticks do you have? Fireworks are so cool...i espicially like the ones that are green." She said fast, lound and dare I sat it...preppy. _Okay, fast thinking. A symptom..._

Freddy smiled, "Remeber the 4th of July this year? When that firecraker exploded before it got off the ground?" He asked.

Summer thought for a moment, "No."_ How could she forget? It was at her house? Uh-oh..memory loss..._

"Ladies and Gentleman we are about to land. Please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy your stay in London!"

Summer whimpered. Freddy chuckled and put his arm around her, letting her put her head on his chest.

"Summer, you're as pale as a ghost!" Alicia laughed getting off the plane.

"I hate flying!" Summer said.

"Freddy, is that a bible in you hand?" Zack asked taking a book from his hand.

"Give it back!" Freddy said and took it back and sent a dirty look to Zack. Zack took it back and they both ran around like little kids.

"Come on you two!" Katie yelled. They kept running around. "NOW!" She barked and they came over immediately. "You two are like little kids." she said and walked to the bus that was waiting.

They came into the front of the hotel. Summer was asleep once again

"Summer wake up." Freddy said shaking her. He groaned, "Summer!" he shook her more, and was a little too hard, asher head the the window with a 'thump'. "Summer?" He asked. He took her pulse; it was slow, slower than normal. "Summer?" He asked through his teary eyes. No response. "Hey!" He yelled at the taxi drived, "drive to the nearest Hospital!" He shouted.

Katie looked over, "Freddy? Whats wrong-?"

"Now!" He barked at her, and the car sped off.

**Alright, there's the chapter! Im just going to leave you there! I hope I'm not rushing things...I'll update as soon as I can! I think I'll get it done by Monday at the latest. Keep on the lookout and review! **

**Kelsey**

**Disclaimer: Those symptoms are curtisy of troubelwith dot com. (i have to write it that way cauze its weird if i try to put the actual site in there...)**


	6. Want Help to Get Help

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **

Mark- thanks!

Saynt Jimmy- I agree. I dont think on him that way ethier. But it was the only way I could have the last chapter make sense. (in my opinion.)Do you really think I would let Summer die? That would leave so many heartbroken!

Vampirehelsing- Yes. It was a cliffhanger. Dont worry, thats the only one.

**Okay, I left you on a cliffy last chapter, so here is the rest! Enjoy! **

Chapter Six- Want Help to Get Help

The band awaited an hour in the waiting room, while the doctors checked her over. Her pulse became normal, and she was breathing fine.

The band got hungry, and went to the food place in the hospital. Freddy couldn't eat, so he stayed behind.

A doctor came out, and then said, "She'll be just fine. She passed out from being dehydrated." (do you think I would kill her?)

Freddy gave a sigh of relief. "But-" the doctor continued. "She has a swollen throat and looks very skinny." The doctor explained. He looked at Freddy.

Freddy caught his drift, "She has to want the help to get the help." He said.

The doctor nodded his head, "I understand."

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"Yes, go ahead." The doctor replied and walked away.

Summer's eyes fluttered open to a stark white room. She looked around and saw that was in the hospital. "Morning Tink." Freddy said as he pushed some hair out of her eyes.

She groaned, "What happened?"

He looked at her, "You collapsed."

"Why?" She asked.

"Dehydration." He replied simply.

"Oh." she said and looked away.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" He asked.

"N-no." She said.

"Anything else you need to tell me?" He asked again.

"No." She replied looking out the window. "My Mom doesn't know right?" She asked.

"No, she doesn't." Freddy said.

"Okay. How is the bill…?" She started.

"No problem, I've got it." He said pulling up a chair.

"Oh." She said.

There was a silence before Freddy said, "You want to go get breakfast? The rest of the band's down there."

She smiled, "Sure." and got up, with Freddy's help and walked downstairs.

Katie pulled Freddy aside to talk to him as he came down with Summer.

"Have you noticed…" she started but Freddy cut her off.

"Yes." He replied.

"See? Aren't I right?" Katie said to Freddy.

"Katie, we can't do anything until she admits it." Freddy said.

"We have to get her help!" Katie screamed.

"Katie, we can't just dump her in some rehab place and say good luck." Freddy said.

"Why not?" Katie whined.

Freddy chuckled at her tone, "She has to want to the help to get the help."

"What?" Katie asked confused.

"If she doesn't want help, she won't listen to what they have to say, and she won't get any better." Freddy said reasonably.

Katie sighed, "Just try to talk her into it will you?" She pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do." Freddy said and sighed. It was going to be a long tour.

"Summer, I really have to talk to you." Freddy said and pulled her aside again.

"What now?" She sighed.

"I'll ask you again; do you have an eating disorder?" He asked.

"No." She said and tried to walk away.

"Summer, you can try to fool you family, your friends but you can't fool the doctors." He said.

"Freddy!" She exclaimed. "I don't want help! I am doing fine!"

"They aren't doing anything for you." He said sharply. "So go ahead and keep killing yourself."

"I don't have a problem!" She said sharply to him.

"First step is admitting it." He said and walked away. He knew that that wasn't the way to handle it, but that's what came out.

"Freddy!" She ran after him, "I'll…I'll stop." She said finally. After all she did this for him and he didn't want her to do this…so what was the point?

He turned around. She was starting to cry. Freddy wiped a tear with his thumb, "Just promise me, no more?" He asked.

Summer shook her head, "Yeah."

"Great. Let's get going." He said and pocketed his drum sticks and walking with Summer.

"Okay, what does everyone want to eat?" Asked Summer when they arrived at McDonalds. No one liked the food there, so they stopped on their way "home."

"Very glad to see you eating and no bathroom." Freddy said to her as she chowed down on her Big Mac. She just smiled in return.

"Okay guys, see you later!" The girls bid the boys farewell as they headed into their own hotel rooms.

"Hey guys where's Summer?" He asked walking in.

"Why?" Tomica asked.

"Her lip gloss. She dropped it." He said holding up a tube of Lip smackers lip gloss.

"Oh, bathroom brushing her teeth."

"Tink?" He asked through the door and knocked. He heard a noise. He opened the door.

"Summer!" Freddy said walking into the bathroom while Summer was throwing up. "What are you doing?" He yelled.

Summer got up. "I thought we agreed no more of this!" He said his eyes bolting between her and the toilet.

"I-I d-didn't do it on purpose this time!" She said through tears.

"What? You didn't stick your finger down your throat?" He asked.

Summer nodded. "I haven't, for a long time. It just comes naturally!" She said crying her eyes out now.

Freddy groaned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it comes naturally! Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"You!" She yelled.

"Me? What did-" He asked.

"I wanted to be perfect for you!" She said.

"Summer-" but he never got to finish, she just stormed off.

Katie walked into the bathroom, "Believe me now?"

"Yes, I believe you now." He sighed.

**Okay then…it's Tomica, Katie and Freddy against the rest of the band. How will they help her? And will Katie and Zack last? What about Freddy and Summer? Well, like I said, my story is coming to a close, I expect like 3 more chapters. Or maybe 4...Dont know yet. But I have the last chapter done. Anyways--Review!**

**Kelsey**


	7. Thou Shall Not Speak

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **

Saynt Jimmy- Yes, I think we all hope she gets help. (wink wink) You really said that to her? It was funny when I read it, but when I thought about it...it's not that funny. Why a chocolate bar? I cant remember when I was a size 0. Unfortunatly, Summer won't stop that easily...Anyways, thanks for the review!

Mariah- Thanks. Glad you like it. So, just because you said you wanted more...I think that there will be some more chapter than 3 or 4. As for your question about Freddy and Summer; you are just going to have to read to find out!

Sally looking for my Jack- haha...luv the voices comment! I'll forgive you for not reviewing earlier...this time. lol. Im glad you like it! Keep reading and reviewing!

Vamp- yeah I decided i didnt want to write your full name, so I called you Vamp. Yes, it's such a tradgic story isn't it? I think this chapter will make you happy!

Rock chick Drummer- I hope it's getting interesting! Glad you like it!

Cupid's Bride- I am so glad that I touched someone with this story. It is entertainment, but my original goal was to get the attention of people and I hoped to make a difference to all those who do it. I am so glad that you stopped, I mean this is a serious problem. It's like drugs, it's addictive! I am just so happy you stopped, and words cant explain. I hope you always stay on the right path. And if you really want to loose weight, then do it the old fashion was and go on a healthy diet and exercise. I actually did research on the topic, I read people's stories about them being bulimic. It's a very scary situation. In this fic, I went a bit easy on the whole situation. If I had been brustily honest, it would have scared you to death. Yeah, Billy and Gorden arn't in here--I didnt know where to fit them in. One more thing... if you kept on going, or if you EVER start again, just think of the pain you'll go through, and I will garuinte that you'll NEVER think about it again. I am so happy that you quit!

**You know what I realized? The girl who plays Summer (Miranda Lambert) in School of Rock plays a little annoying bratty sister (who is also mischievous) in a TV. series. **

**The story is coming to a close, so these will be the final chapters! Enjoy and review! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Cupid's Bride! Im so happy for you! **

Chapter Seven- Thou Shall Not Tell

"So, what should we do?" Freddy asked Katie outside in the hall.

"I don't want to put her in rehab Freddy. I just…" Katie said and sighed.

"I know what you mean." He said and looked at the wall. "I can't let her go on with this though."

"I think we should try to cure her ourself's." Katie said in a final tone.

"It's worth a try." Freddy said and looked at her, "How?"

"Well, we're going to have to watch her carefully." Katie said.

"We can't let her know that we are doing this." Freddy cut in.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because then she'll just run away and die." Freddy said and banged the back of his head on the wall.

"We are going to have to distract her." Katie said.

"And when she goes to the bathroom, I need you to make sure that she's _going_ to the bathroom." Freddy said.

"Okay, it's getting late. We should get going to bed." Katie said standing up.

"Why? We don't have a show until Friday." He said confused.

"How am I supposed to go shopping with no energy?" She smiled and opened the door.

Freddy gave a little whimper and stood up as well.

The next morning the phone rang, "What?" Zack said groggily.

"Morning Sweetie." Katie said form the other line.

"It's 10:00!" He exclaimed. "Why are you calling me this early?"

"We're going shopping!" She said happily, "meet us down at the front entrance around 11 okay?" She said and hung up.

The boys walked down the stairs, (trudged down really) to meet the girls. "Let's get going!" They said happily and walked out the door.

"Katie! Catch!" Summer said and threw a shirt at Katie.

"Cute!" She said eying the shirt. "Hey!" Katie said catching Alicia's attention and threw jeans at her.

Soon, after all the girls spent hours at a store throwing clothes at each other and trying them on, they went back out to the streets.

"Is it lunch time yet?" Zack complained.

"Oh! Look! Let's go in." Summer said eyeing a store.

"Poshh? Summer you know that we can't fit into those." Tomica said.

"Please?" She asked giving them puppy eyes.

"Fine." They said and went in.

"Here try this on." Summer said giving Katie a t-shirt.

"I wont fit into this!" Katie exclaimed.

"If I can, you can." Summer said, having already trying on a shirt.

"Have you seen yourself lately? You are skin and bones girl." She said.

Summer looked at herself, okay; maybe she WAS a bit skinny, oh well. "Just get it okay?" She pleaded.

Katie groaned, "Fine." and with that, they left.

"Okay, I'll have the chicken platter." Summer decided at lunch that day. Katie and Freddy gave each other looks.

"Hey, I'm going to touch up my make-up." Summer said to the girls and got up.

Katie got up with her, "You know, me too." and followed her.

Katie smiled. _Mine as well kill two birds with one stone_ she thought. "You know, I think Freddy liked you."

Summer smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah." Katie said re-applying her lip gloss, as did Summer.

"Let's go back, I'm hungry." Summer said walking out of the bathroom.

All was good at lunch, and they decided to head to the hotel for a well deserved rest.

Freddy was energized, "Who wants to go down to the arcade?" He asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "Please?" He begged.

No one said anything. Summer groaned, "Fine."

"Yes!" He shot his hand up in the air and took her wrist and dragged her all the way there.

"Cheater!" Summer yelled through her laughing. They were playing a 2 player racing game. Freddy had a manual while Summer had automatic.

"What? All is fair in love and war babe." He said ramming her car again, making her go off track.

Summer smiled evilly and shoved Freddy, and he fell onto the floor. "Hey!" He protested.

"I won." Summer said and got up. She saw Freddy on the ground, "All is fair in love and war." she said repeating what he had said a minute before and walked away.

"Not so fast." He said and ran after her. He caught her by the waist and sung her over his shoulder.

"Freddy!" She said beating her fists on his back, hoping he would let her down.

He walked a bit and then put her down on a platform surface. She looked at the title and it said, "DDR"

She looked at him and frowned, "Oh come on!" She said.

But he hadn't heard her, the game was starting. A chants of "Boo!" and, "Maybe next time" where heard.

"Summer, you are really bad at this." Freddy said above the music, and it ended.

"Okay do you want to go?" He asked seeing her mad face.

"No, I'll challenge you." She said and put more money in the machine.

"You're on." He said and the music started.

After an hour, Summer was as good as Freddy. They had created a crowd, as they got to the hardest dance possible. It was impossible to see where the lights flashed, their feet moved so fast.

Chants of, "Go Summer!" and "Go Freddy!" were split between the crowds. The screen flashed END and the scores came up. Summer had won.

She took a bow and got off the platform, out of breath and Freddy followed. "Let's go home." Summer said and Freddy smiled gratefully. They made their way through the crowds and left.

Freddy came out looking at her, "No one has ever beaten me."

Summer smiled, "You have met your match then!"

Freddy laughed, "Thou shall not tell." He said in a British accent.

She shook her head in amusement, "You are so weird…"

That night at dinner, Summer excused herself and Katie followed. "Katie why are you always following me?" She finally asked.

"Because you could get jumped." She said from no where. Summer looked at her, "The buddy system!" She said.

Summer turned around. Katie had lied to her. _I overheard her and Freddy talking. They know about me. She's trying to prevent me…well she can't! She can make me not throw up but who says that she has to make me eat?_ Summer thought and opened the door. _I weigh 100 pounds…and he STILL hasn't noticed! _She sighed, _if it gets Freddy to notice me…_

**Well then, I didn't plan to do the DDR thing, it just sort of happened….but what do you all think of what Summer thought at the end? **

**Be nice and leave a review!**

**Kelsey**


	8. Not Eating at All!

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! **

Saynt Jimmy- Yes, 100 pounds is WAY to light for her. So your 2 faced eh? I see how it is…lol.

Cupid's Bride- Summer is rather stupid isn't she? (sighs) not everyone is as smart as me…lol. Know what I realized, "Love and war." hehe Love- well FREDDY and War- her eating disorder. Okay, I am SO smart! lol. Will I keep writing Tink n Spazzy fics? Is there any other way to go? Yeah, I liked Katie's alibi too!

dozengirl- I am SO sorry! I didn't add you to the last chapter! I didn't check my e-mail before posting. I am SO glad that you like it so far! Hope you keep reading and reviewing!

mAzDa-ChiCk- Thanks! Yeah, it is isn't it? lol. Thanks for the review!

Vampirehelsing- Yes, she is blind. Too bad...

sod.off.bitch.you're.killing.me.- First off, I have to say, I LOVE your pen name! Glad you like my story! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Okay, I have the final chapters written. After this there are two more and then it's done. **

**I hope you all like this chapter! Enjoy and review! WARNING: there is some cursing and name calling in this chapter...ah the drama you've got to love it!**

Chapter Eight- Not Eating at All

"Summer come on what do you want?" Katie asked as Summer had the menu sitting down on the table in front of her.

She sighed, "I'm just not hungry." she said.

"Fine." Katie shrugged. She picked up the daily magazine, which everyone read there and saw the headline, '**_SUMMER HATHAWAY ON DRUGS?' _**Katie's mouth fell open. There was a picture of Summer, who was not looking her best.

"What?" Summer asked from across the table.

"Nothing." She said trying to hide the paper.

Summer got a hold of it and her moth fell open, similar to Katie's only a minute before. Tears clouded her eyes. Okay, this was not good.

Just then, the guys and the rest of the girls came down. "Morning." Zack said and went to sit next to Katie, and kissed her on the cheek. He saw their looks and asked, "What's wrong?"

Summer threw the copy of the paper at him. "That's what." She said tears clouding her brown eyes and she left, muttering something about getting fresh air.

"Summer!" A male voice yelled at her, as she walked out.

Summer turned to find the owner of the voice was no other than Zack. (did you expect that?) "Hey, I need to talk to you about Katie." He said.

"What about her?" Summer asked.

"Well...I want...well you see I...I" He stuttered.

"You what?" She asked.

"Iwanttobreakupwither." He said in a rush.

"What was that?" Summer asked.

"I want to break up with her." He said. (did anyone expect that?)

Summer's mouth fell open, "You what?"

"I said that-" He started.

"No I heard you the first time, why?" She asked, anger getting the best of her.

"Well, Anna-" he started.

"Oh my god! That slut at the concert!" She yelled.

"Shh...keep your voice down!" He told her. "Yes, that's her."

"Well, what do I have to do with it?" Summer asked folding her arms over her chest.

"I- I was wondering if you could do it for me." He said sheepishly.

Summer laughed. She _laughed._ Not the 'good joke haha' laugh but the 'I'm going crazy and might shoot someone' laugh. She finally calmed down. "Why in the WORLD would I ever do that?" She asked.

"I- I don't know."

"Katie's my best friend in the entire world, and you...you're just the guitarist in _my_ band." She said, and regretted every word.

"Excuse me? Your band? Are you kidding me?" He yelled. "And I'm not your friend?" He started to walk away.

"No, Zack I meant-" She started to say, and touched his arm.

Zack swatted her away and ran off in a huff. Summer walked back in and sat down, "What's wrong with Zack?" Katie asked getting up ready to follow him.

"Katie, I wouldn't go after him if I were you." Summer advised.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Because...he...wants to break up with you." Summer mamnged to get out.

"He...he what?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Katie," Summer said trying to comfort her.

"NO!" She yelled and then said, "Get off me! Don't even try to help! You put him up to this you bitch!" Katie yelled and ran out in the same fashion that Zack did only minutes ago.

Summer collapsed in a chair nearby. She put her head in her hands, "Oh god." she muttered over and over.

"Hey." Someone sat across from her. She looked up tp find Tomica. (haha...who did you expect? Freddy?)

Summer sighed, "Hey."

"Just for the record, Anna is a slut, and I doubt Zack likes her. It's just that Katie doesnt give him sexual stuff you know? She's more of the romantic type. While Anna is...well...let's just say that she's out there." Summer laughed. "So, about this rumor." She said.

"You know it's not true! They must have messed up my picture, because I do NOT look like that!" Summer said looking at her picture.

Tomica looked at Summer. If anything, Summer looked worse and more skinny than the picture displayed. She had heard Summer say this morning that she was 95 pounds. Anyone who had common sense would know that that is about 30 pounds to light for her age. But Tomica couldn't say anything, the band was already in a rut, hence Katie and Zack so she didn't want to make it work. Tomica had an idea, "Hey, you want to go shopping?" She asked.

Summer sighed, "No. I don't need anymore camera's following me."

"Oh alright." Tomica smiled and stood up, "You know, being fat isn't as bad as it seems." she said, looking at herself. Tomica had lost a few pounds but she was still overweight. She tired to tell Summer that she was too skinny and not being forward about it. She only hoped it worked.

"Katie?" A hand was placed on Katie's shoulder as she sat down on a bench at the park. She turned around to see Freddy. (is this chapter full of surprises or is it just me?)

She wiped the tears on her cheeks and stiffened a bit. "What do you want?" She asked.

Freddy sighed and sat next to her. "So, what's on the agenda today?" He asked, trying to take her mind off Zack.

"Well, from here until lunch, there will be crying. From lunch to mid afternoon, there will be the memory fest and then I'll cry for the rest of the day trying to find out why he doesn't like me anymore." She sighed.

Freddy wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb. "What about you?" She asked.

"Well, from here until lunch, I thought I would take my best friend shopping where ever she wanted and buy her nice things, trying to make the pain ease a bit. And then I thought that I would take her out to dinner and clear things up." He looked at her, and she was smiling.

"Thanks for the offer Freddy, but no." She shook her head.

Freddy looked taken back, "Who said it was you I was talking about?" he asked jokingly.

"Very funny. But really Spazzy, I'm not in the mood to do anything but wallow in self pity." She said and sighed.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" He asked getting his car keys out of his pocket. (rental car mind you.)

"Mint chocolate chip and rainbow sprinkles." She said and looked up at him. She stood up. "Can you deliver it to my room once you get back please?" She asked.

"Sure." he chuckled and walked off.

"And a really big spoon!" She called, "Oh wait! And some sappy movies would be nice too!" She yelled at his back.

He turned around and smiled, "Sure thing Posh!" He yelled over hs shoulder and drove away.

"So Zack attack, didn't know you were into sluts." Freddy said as he sat down on is bed. He had just delivered the ice cream, the spoon and a million movies to Katie, who was in her pajamas and a bath robe, eyes red from crying and in her dark room.

"What?" Zack asked turning away from his guitar.

"Anna. That slut that you dumped Katie for." Freddy said like it was nothing.

"Anna is not a slut!" Zack yelled.

"Oh okay, sorry dude. Your right, she's a whore." Freddy said twirling one on his drum sticks in his hand.

"What did you call her?" Zack asked standing over him.

"A whore." Freddy said, acting yet again like it was nothing. Zack didn't take it that way though, and he punched him in the eye. Freddy jumped up and punched Zack back.

"What the hell was that for!" Zack yelled holding his jaw.

"I was hoping I could knock some common sense into you! Katie is the one girl that has always been there for you, she will always be there for you. She takes care of you when you're sick, she puts you up when you're down. Admit it, she's the best thing that you've ever had." Freddy said.

Zack sunk back on his bed. "I totally screwed up." he sighed.

Freddy sat next to him, "Yeah you did."

Zack looked up at Freddy and chuckled, "Well thanks Mr. Truthful."

"Anytime." Freddy said. "Now, how are you going to get her back?" He asked.

"How will I ever get her back? I have no clue." He asked.

"You'll figure it out. In the meantime, I say you go across the hall and indulge yourself in stupid chick flicks and eat mint chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles with a really big spoon." Freddy said seriously.

Zack looked at him like he had 3 heads. "Just go." Freddy said pushing him across the hall.

"Summer, you have to eat something." Marta said at dinner that night.

"I'm not hungry!" She protested for about the millionth time that night.

"Come on. Have a fry." Katie said handing her one, with Zack's arm still around her shoulders.

"Nice to see you two back together." Freddy said.

"Yeah, well someone had to knock some sense into me." He said pointing his his bruised jaw.

"Yes. And someone had to take their frustration out on me." Freddy said pointing to his black eye, which the girls tried to cover up with make-up.

"Freddy you said that you got into a street fight!" Tomica said.

Zack laughed, "It was! He hit me, I hit him." Freddy said.

"Whatever." Summer said, "as long as you solved your problems." She said glumly.

"Speaking of that. Summer I am really sorry! I should have snapped at you." Katie apologized.

"It's okay, I understand." She said smiling. "At least I don't have a black eye." she muttered, as everyone laughed, while Freddy glared at her.

"Zack, I'm sorry too." Summer said. "What I said earlier-" she started.

"Don't worry about it." He said dismissing it.

"So, is everyone cool?" Alicia asked.

"Yes." Everyone replied at once.

"Freddy, she's not eating at all. And, she threw up this afternoon." Katie said to Freddy.

Freddy sighed, "Katie, I really don't know what to do anymore. I really don't know."

"We could tie her down to a chair and shove a chocolate bar down her throat." Katie asked. (Saynt Jimmy- hope you don't mind I used that!)

Freddy chuckled. "Good night Posh."

"Night Spazzy." She said and walked into her room.

**Okay everyone, there is your chapter. Is it full of surprises? I thought so...anyways, please review! Wahoo! Guess what? This chapter is OVER 2,000 words. I sat myself a new record!**

**Kelsey**

**P.S.- Has anyone read, "Marina" in the SoR section? It's a great story! Don't know why there arn't any reviews...**


	9. Confronting Summer

**Thanks for your reviews! **

Vamp- yes, I would say that there is something wrong with her. "from ashes to ashes and from dust to dust, Im ready and able to loose it all for one kiss" that was cute, but it would be better if it rymed...by the way, was that your signature? Thanks for your review!

Cupid's Bride- Yes, I agree with you...but Freddy just doesnt have the time, ethier that or he didn't think of it. Oh well, we love him anyways! I like B the best...lol. About the interaction part, you'll see. Let's leave it at that!

Sally looking for my Jack- No, she's just so stuborn. Nah, no sn. I got it taken away. One too many fights with horrible language if you catch my drift.

Mariah- Yeah, it's so sad 100 pounds is about 20 pounds underweight!

dozengirl- ah, I KNEW the last name was wrong! I couldn't find it anywhere, so I thought I heard it. Thanks for the review!

Rock chick Drummer- Yes, I thought so too! Thanks, I will:D

**Okay now, after this chapter the next one will be the last chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Nine- Confronting Summer

"She's still not eating at all!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Well, we can't try to make her eat. If we do, she'll go back and throw it up." Katie sighed.

"Katie?" He asked and looked at her, "I think it's time we called the professionals."

Katie sighed, "We can't do it anymore."

"Come on let's go." Freddy said walking.

"Wait we have to tell the band." Katie said.

Freddy sighed, "Alright." Just as they were about to leave, Summer stepped into view.

"I knew it! You both plotted against me!" She said.

"Summer, we were trying to do-" Freddy started.

"What's best for me?" She finshed for him. "You don't know what's best for me!" And she stormed off into the bathroom and locked the door.

Katie called in for a band meeting.

"So…she has an eating disorder?" Marta asked, as Freddy and Katie announced it to the whole band.

"Yeah." Freddy said.

Tomica stepped in and said, "Well someone needs to talk to her."

Everyone looked at Freddy. "Why me?" He asked.

"Just go." Katie said pushing him towards the bathroom where Summer locked herself in.

"Summer!" Freddy said knocking on the bathroom door. "Summer open up!"

"Why? It's not like Im puking!" She yelled.

"I need to talk to you!" He begged. No answer. "Katie give me those matches." He said.

Katie tossed his some matches. He lit one up and held it by the door and the carpet.

"I smell smoke." Summer said and opened the door. Freddy got up and blew the match out.

"Now may I come in?" He asked walking in.

"As if I have a choice." She said.

"So, what are you going to accuse me of being Anorexic now?" She said.

"Look at yourself! Your skin and bones!" Freddy exclaimed turning her to the mirror.

She wiggled out of his grip, "No! I am not!" she said. "I hate you Freddy Jones!" She yelled at him. "You don't get it! You always have girls hanging on you! I never have anyone!"

"Summer come on! You have…" He started.

"Stop lying to me!" She yelled and walked off.

Freddy shook his head, this wan NOT going to be easy.

Everyone wanted Summer to cool off, so they decided to confront her after their concert that Saturday night.

"Summer, I'm…" Katie started, "we're" she said pointing to the band, "not going to sit back and watch you kill yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Summer asked.

"We know, about your problem." Alicia explained.

"And…" Tomica stepped in, "We decided to help."

"What kind of help?" Summer asked.

Freddy handed her a piece of paper, while looking at the ground. They still hadn't talked for a while. "The 'Remuda Ranch'?"

"Yeah, it's a rehab center for eating disorders. We told them about you; and they'll be expecting you." Zack said.

"I don't want to be near guys." Summer explained.

"Don't worry." Zack said, "It's only for women."

Summer sighed, "So…is this place any good?"

"Yeah." A woman said from behind the band. She stepped forward and stuck her hand out, "Melissa More."

"Summer Hathaway." She said and shook her hand. "Who are you?" She asked.

Melissa chuckled, "I go to the ranch, and thought that before you rejected it that you want to hear about it." She offered a smile.

Summer looked around. Her band looked at her. In their eyes, she could see that they wanted to help her, even in Freddy's eyes.

Melissa caught her look and said, "You want to go somewhere else and talk?" She asked. Summer shook her head.

"So…" Melissa started and walked down the street. "I am bulimic. I have been for two years. But, I'm getting better."

"What made you start?" Summer asked.

"I wanted to be a cheerleader." She said. "But, I wasn't as skinny as the other girls. And I didn't want to diet the right way." She replied. "You?" (No offense to the cheerleaders out there…after all I AM one….)

"A boy. I wanted to be just like the other skinny girls he dated." Summer said picturing Freddy.

"The ranch is great you know." Melissa said. "It's fun, and you get to meet people who are nice, and who have the same problem as you. It's been so fun, and it's great. You know what they say? 'You cry when you come and you cry when you leave'."

Summer chuckled, "So, this place, it works right?" She asked.

"Yeah, it really does." She said.

"You know, I never wanted to do this." Summer said tears in her eyes. "It's just-" she started but couldn't finish.

"Yeah, I know. And so do the people at the ranch. They can really help you." She said her eyes pleading.

Summer took a deep breath, "Where is it?"

"Arizona."

Summer thought for a minute. Katie and Freddy had tried to help her... everyone was worried about her. They cared. Summer ighed in defeat, "When are you going back?"

Melissa squealed and threw her hand up in the air, "Well, my plane leaves tomarrow. You can bring Katie along and we'll go down there together, you know check it out. I mean if you don't like it then you can leave."

Summer laughed freely. "If we are leaving tomarrow, I need to pack, like now! Oh my gosh, how are ALL my clothes going to fit into my suitecase? Wait, how are all my clothes going to fit in the dresser there?" She said and smiled at the girl next to her, with a hint of hope in her eyes.

"So, you're coming to visit?" Melissa said happily.

"Visit?" Summer rolled her eyes, "Please girl." She said. Meliss'a mood darkened. Summer continued, "I'm there for good." She said.

Melissa squealed and gave Summer a hug. They walked back to the hotel, laughing and smiling all the way.

**Okay, like I said there is one more chapter. So…what do you all think? Summer FINALLY has come to her senses and is getting help! Stay tuned for next chapter...saying good-bye. **

**-Kelsey**


	10. For Freddy, the last chapter

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

Saynt Jimmy- I wish I could read fanfiction on my cell...my internet on there is weird. Haha, it cut you out at that part? That's funny. I think that that part was like the best in the chapter...oh well. The match trick really does work by the way, I tried it out on my friend a while back, except it was a guy and he was in his room...why did I piss him off again? Oh that's right, I was caught kissing his mate. It's a good thing that he's nice and forgiving, otherwise I think I'd be out of matches, and the fire people would hate me and his family and probly his nebiors because the match would have slipped out of my hands and caused a fire. Actually, the match almost DID slip out of my hand, but just then he opened the door. My timing is perfect! lol. Babbling arn't I? (sighs) okay, here's the chapter!

coolferin- Ah well, this is the last chapter I'm afraid...but I'm thinking of making a sequal.

jamie- yeah, I was thinking about that. But anyways, thanks so much for the review.

sod.off.bitch.you're.killing.me. - Yeah, I write alot of different things. I have alot more catagory's I want to write in, if I have the time. Yes, I think that everyone is VERY happy that she's getting help!

Vampirehelsing- oh okay, yeah it didnt sound right the first time! lol. About your question, well you'll just have to read to find out won't you?

**Okay then, here's the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did. **

**And I hope that all my readers know the danger of eating disorders and I advise you not to starve yourself, or make yourself throw up. **

**I wrote of the side effects, and what will happen, what you'll look like. After reading this, I hope you all know that you should get help immediately. **

**Most of all NEVER change yourself for a guy, or a girl. No one is worth what you will go through.**

**So, I now present the last chapter!**

**Enjoy and review!**

Chapter Ten- For Freddy

"Bye Zack!" Summer said that morning. She had packed last night, and was flying with Katie and Melissa to Arizonia. She gave Zack a hug, and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Tomica!" She cried and hugged her friend. She cried and hugged everyone until she got to Freddy.

She looked down at the ground. "I'll miss you, you know." He said.

"Yeah. Now you have no one to challenge you in DDR." She said and tried to smile.

Freddy smiled sadly and lifted her chin up, and stared into her eyes. "But when you come back, we'll have a re-match. What do you say?" He asked.

Summer lughed and threw her arms around him, while he held her enjoying every moment. "I say yes." She said into his chest.

His eyes became teary as he realized that he didn't know how long it was going to be before he saw her, or talked to her. He hugged her tighter and said, "Hey, no matter how long you are there, or what you look like, or what you do just know that I am always here for you okay? Call me when ever. Day or night I don't care. I'll always be here for you Tink." he said, meaning every word.

Summer let go and smiled up at him. She looked into his eyes, and she knew that somehow, he meant it. "I'll miss you too Spazy." She said and turned around and picked up her suitcase, and left.

"Hey wait!" Freddy said and ran after her. "You forgot this-" he gave her an envolope, "and this." and he kissed her on the lips.

"Summer!" Melissa called from the cab.

They broke appart, "See ya around Spazzy." She said with a slight blush in her cheeks and hoped into the cab, and drove off.

"Here we are." Katie said and breathed deeply looking at the ranch.

"I'll be inside." Melissa said walking in.

"Yup." Summer said looking to the ground, trying to blink away the tears. "Oh Katie!" she cried and hugged her best friend.

"Okay let's stop crying like babies,and be women." Katie laughed as they let go of each other. "It's not working!" Katie said and cried some more hugging Summer again.

"You and the band better come visit me on family weeks!" She said trying to laugh and smile.

Katie was crying freely, "Of course Summer. Well, we know Freddy will!" Katie said as Sumer blushed.

"Well, I better go." Summer said meenting to the door.

"We'll call, and write okay?" she said taking a step back.

"Okay." Summer said and took a step back as well. She kept walking and looked back to find Katie climbing into the taxi and waved, watching her drive out of sight.

Summer walked a step at a time, and in through the doors. She took another step; another step to a better life.

"Welcome! You must be Summer!" A woman around the age of 30 greeted her.

Summer took a deep breath and looked around. She sure messed up her life. She would miss her friends, the band and her family. But right now; her health was more important. She had messed that up, and this was the place that was going to make it all better. "Yes." she replied.

"Well, let me show you to your room!" She said happily and led her down a hall of doors and room of women different ages, all fighting for their lives. "Here we are!" She said and opened the door for Summer. "Tomorrow morning, we'll come and talk alright? For now, you can just explore okay?" She said and left her room, closing the door behind her.

Summer stepped into the room. It had bright windows, a twin size bed, a dresser, a vanity and a bathroom. She sighed and sat on her bed. She took the envelope out of her pocket and read what he had to say.

In his all too famous messy handwriting, he had written,

_"Love suffers long and is kind;_

_love does not envy;_

_love does not parade itself;_

_is not puffed up;_

_does not behave rudely,_

_does not seek its own,_

_is not provoked, thinks no evil;_

_does not rejoice in iniquity;_

_but rejoices in truth;_

_bears all things,_

_believes in all things,_

_hopes in all things,_

_endures all things._

_Love never fails._

_**1 Corinthians 13:4-8**_

_Remember what I said Tink. No matter what._

_-Freddy" _

She smiled through the tears. She had finally gotten what she wanted, and then she realized that she had it all along. Out of all the girls he had dated, he gave her special attention, he was always nice and never talked back, and he held her when she was scared, and he kissed her. Best of all, he loved her.

She smiled. Yes, life was good. Wait, scratch that..._her_ life was good. And she knew that she had to do this…for Freddy.

EPILOGUE 

After two months in rehab, Summer finally had got the hold on eating properly. She came home to her friends and family exactly two and a half months later.

Freddy told his sister that she was right, and there is such a thing of being too skinny and she still rubs it in his face.

The band visited every family week, and even played a few times.

Katie and Zack are still together, with Anna long in the past!

Summer gained back the 50 pounds that she lost, and learned how to diet, in a healthy way that is.

Her life got back in order eventually. Every summer she visits the ranch and works there, helping people and telling her sob story.

All in all, Summer's life was back to normal, or as normal as it gets when you're the manager of a rock band who just hit it big…

Oh by the way, did I mention that Freddy and Summer have been dating?

**Okay everyone...even though there is an epilogue I was thinking of a sequal, you know Summer returns to school. So tell me if you want to see it! I want to write it...but it might reuin the perfect ending... I have 2 other stories for SoR that I want to post. But I'm going to post them one at a time. So, tell me if you want the Sequal or another story!**

**I want to thank ALL my readers and my reviwers! You guys are what really made the story!**

**Lotz of love,  
Kelsey**

**Summary for the sequal: (if I write it...)**

**After rehab, Summer returns home to Horace Green for her Junior year. But with Nick around, things may get complicated. Will Summer ever go back to her old ways? And will Freddy finally straighten up and finally realize what he has right in front of him? Drama, Romance and fights, this is the sequel to "Size Matters". **


End file.
